


Buffy & Angel

by needtakehave



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love poem of Buffy & Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy & Angel

He comes from the darkness,  
She was the light,  
Together they are the life and death.

With a smile from her lips,  
He melts into mush.

A kiss from his,  
Sends her over the edge.

Together they share everyday hardships,  
Though they never lose hope,  
For at the end of it all,  
There they'll be; a slayer and her angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
